Finally Someone I care about
by Forever-Band-Geek
Summary: Kaoru Kamiya an ordinary girl, but what happens if she is now part of the purge and has too join The NORA crew with her older brother Ricky?  I dont own Final Fantasy XIII also the story is based on the game itself  I own Kaoru and Ricky though :D


Characters:

Name: Kaoru Kamiya  
>Age: 14 ((Basically Hope is that age))<br>Height: 4'9"  
>Hair Color: Brownish Red<br>Eye Color: Emerald Green  
>Birthday: July 4th<br>Nickname: Ru Ru-Chan (Only her brother calls her that)  
>Family: She only has a brother she doesn't know what happen to her parents they are basically orphans<br>Personality: Spunky , Random, Nice, Skaterish, sometimes heartless, observant, a fighter, adventurous, stubborn, serious when she can be, sporty, very short tempered, not a damsel in distress, and cheerful  
>Likes: Her weapons, sweets, adventures, having fun, hanging out with friends, looking at wishing fireworks, and Sazh's Chocobo.<br>Dislike: Perverts, the Fal'Cie, Pluse, the Purge, people dying, Mary-sues, people being treated badly, Jerk Faces, and Helping the L'Cie.  
>Friends: Her Team mates from Nora, her other Team mates, and Serah.<br>Weapons: Basically a Keyblade with a gun in it. (Yea im soooo original :P)  
>L'Cie mark Located: On her stomach<br>How she started: Her brother and her were orphans. They didn't know what happen to their parents. Kaoru Then became very serious and heartless, so she joins the Sanctum. Her brother refused it but she snuck out and went and join, She was actually a normal teenager. Then when she was supposed to purge someone and saw it was her older brother she said hell no and left them. To be honest she was a very good soldier, as good as Lightning. She used to have her hair up all the time when she was a soldier now she puts it down. Her brother and her escaped that place and joined her brother's best friend Snow's crew, "NORA" now she fights for what she believes in and she doesn't want anyone to get in her way for what she believes in. Now she's all alone with Just her Team mates, Snow, Lightning, Sazh, Fang, Vanille, and Hope. Since her brother was a L'Cie and he turn to a crystal. The only thing that reminds her of her brother is a star locket with a picture on it of them in a photo booth, she keeps it under her clothes.  
>Crush: Hope Estheim<br>Quote: A Journey of a thousand mile, always begins with only one single little step!

Name: Ricky Kamiya  
>Age: 21<br>Height: 6'6"  
>Hair Color: Light brown<br>Eye Color: Blue  
>Birthday: April 15<br>Nickname: Ri Ri-nii-chan (Only called by Kaoru) and Rick (by everyone else)  
>Family: He only has his little sister, since he doesn't know what happen to his parents.<br>Personality: He is a Prankster, stubborn like hell, he is very cheerful guy, but can be very evil at the same time, very happy go-lucky kind of type, even when youre down he can just cheer you up like that, fighter, a videogamer, adventurous, sporty, a flirt, can be childish and skaterish  
>Likes: Food, his best friends, his weapons, his dreams, and hanging out with his younger sister<br>Dislikes: Assholes, the purge, the Sanctum, seeing his younger sister getting hurt, watching people dying, and becoming a L'Cie  
>Friends: Lightning, His team mates in NORA, Serah, and his younger sister Kaoru<br>Weapons: Two hand Guns like Sazh  
>L'Cie Mark Located: Near his Elbow but a handkerchief covers it up.<br>How He started: He started out like a normal teenage boy, has best friends, a girl he really liked, a lot of things. But when he heard his younger sister going to the Sanctum he refused no matter what. The next morning when he found out that she was gone he went to find her so he went to the Fal'Cie by accident and got a L'Cie mark. He then got carried out to be purged. When he saw his younger sister Kaoru then he freaked out. They then escaped and went to Snow and ask if they can join his crew, Which of course since they are like best friends he said yes. Ricky then started to have feelings for this one person. Even though he know she is wayyy out of his league but even though he was a big flirt he went for it. After being rejected sooooo many times he then help NORA to stop the purge. He then got crystallized when he help Snow getting Serah, so basically his Focus was to get Snow and Kaoru to Serah so that's how the others meet, Soo Then he got crystallized. He then got a keepsake from Kaoru was basically a keychain of a star with the picture of him a Kaoru in a photo booth.  
>Crush: Lightning, yes lightning! (I know starangeee!)<br>Quote: Remember Kaoru, Happiness is not a destination, it's a method of life.

Chapter Zero: The Promise

Kaoru and Ricky were just walking around the festival of fireworks. "Hey Ru Ru-chan im going to go somewhere!" grinned Ricky. "Let me guess going to find Lightning and flirt with her again?" ask Kaoru with a sweatdrop and a smirk. Ricky then just blushed. "Typical.." stated Kaoru as she was about to turn around. "Wait! Kaoru meet me here when the fireworks is about mid way!" grinned Ricky. "Okayy how can I tell when its mid way again?" stated Kaoru with a confused look. "You'll just know it!" winked Ricky. "Okay gotcha ya! Ri Ri-nii-chan!" smiled Kaoru. She then was about to turn around again until Ricky pulled her into a hug will snuggling her. "AWWWWWW MY LITTLE SISTER IS SOOO ADORABLE!" grinned Ricky. "Oh shut up Ricky! Beside im all grown up plus some people are staring at us its really weird!" blushed Kaoru, "Okay Fineeee be careful though I don't want you to get rape okay!" lectured Ricky. "Okay!" smiled Kaoru. Ricky look like he didn't believe her and put his pinky up. "Pinky promise?" pouted Ricky. "Okay." Started Kaoru and she linked her pinky with his pinky. "I Pinky promise!" grinned Kaoru. She then unlinked and went the other way. She started walking and saw Lightning. "Hey, Lightning!" shouted Kaoru as she ran up to her. "What is it Kaoru?" ask Lightning. "Here's a warning! My brother is coming to find you sooo you better run!" smiled Kaoru. "Oh Okay thanks for the warning Kaoru." Replied Lightning as she ran off somewhere. Kaoru then smiled and notice the fireworks starting. She then stared at awe. "sugiooooo." She whispered as she had a big grin on her face. She then started to close her eyes and linked her hands together and started to wish. "I wish I can find someone like how Snow and Serah did." Thought Kaoru. She then open her eyes and heard a voice. "We don't need dad! Were doing fine without him." Stated a guy. Kaoru as she looked around and saw a guy with silver hair. He had an orange, yellow, black, and green attire. He then glance at her and he started to blush and she started to blush too.

Hope's P.O.V.

Hope was just sitting next to his mom. His Mom was the greatest she was nice, sweet, ect. His Mom and he started watching the fireworks. Hope was awe at the fireworks and started smiling, he then tilt his head to his mom and notice that she was making a wish. "Mom? What are you doing?" smiled Hope but with a confused glance. "Oh I'm making a wish." Smiled his mom. "What? You still believe in those kinds of things?" ask Hope with a grin as he chuckled. "Yea…" pouted his mom. "Well what are you wishing for?" ask Hope with a smile as usual. "I'm wishing that you're Dad could come with us next time we come here.." stated Hope's Mom. Hope Then had an angry glare when he heard his Mom say his Dad's name. He then stood up while the fireworks were still going. "We don't need Dad! Were doing fine without him!" shouted Hope. He then notices a girl with layered hair that was brownish red, for some reason he started to blush at the sight of her. She then notice that they were looking at each other and she turned around to go back to watch the fireworks. "Who is that girl? And why is my face red? Ehhh oh well it must my imagination." Thought Hope as he started to watch the fireworks too.

Kaoru's P.O.V.

Kaoru then turn the other way from the boy, "Dude why is my face heating up and my heart, its beating fast!" thought Kaoru as she started to walk. "It must be my imagination soo I'll just ignore it!" thought Kaoru as she kept walking. After that incident she started to walk around and went to the bar near the beach, she then accidently bumped into some one. "Oh I'm sorry" stated Kaoru as she walks past the guys. "Do you know her?" ask one of the guy. "Nope but I want to if you get what I mean" smirked the other guy. The guys then laughed but stop since that Ricky was right behind him and punched him right on the stomach. "Asshole.." stated Ricky as he started following Kaoru. Kaoru then went to a bar and notice a woman about her 20s with black hair and blue attire. She was drinking. She then went towards Lebreau and sat on the seat. "Hey Bre!" smiled Kaoru. "Hey Kaoru!" smiled Lebreau. "What can I get you?" she asks while leaning on the counter. "Is it free?" ask Kaoru with a grin. "Fine on the house.." stated Lebreau. "Okay! I will get a mango smoothie and can you add some crème soda on with it!" smiled Kaoru. "Coming Right up!" smiled Lebreau as she went to start on her drink. "Thanks Bre!" smiled Kaoru as she stay still for a while. When she was leaning being all bored, she then notice someone coming from behind her and got a plastic fork and turn around with the fork pointing at her target. She then notices it was her older Brother Ricky. "Ri Ri-Nii-chan? What are you doing her I thought you went to flirt with Lightning!" stated Kaoru as she looked at her brother innocently with the fork still pointing at him. "OHI! Kaoru put the fork down you're going to poke someone's eye out!" sweat drop Ricky. "Huh? Oh okay gotcha!" smiled Kaoru as she put the fork down. "Here you go Kaoru a Mango Smoothie with crème soda mixed in!" smiled Lebreau. "Thanks!" smiled Kaoru as she put about 50 gils for a tip. "Hey Lebreau you're looking sexy as always!" smirked Ricky, Kaoru then kicked Ricky in the shin and watch him fell down holding his shin. "Ow! Kaoru what the heck?" glared Ricky. "Sorry I don't like people flirting in front of me when I'm drinking something or else SPITTAKE!" grinned Kaoru as she looked at her Brother, Lebreau then chuckled at the siblings bickering. "Besides, what about Lightning? I thought you like her?" smirked Lebreau. "I still do, but she always rejects me or hides from me, it's weird. "Pouted Ricky. "Well Its you're fault that she's avoiding you." Stated Kaoru as she took a sip of her drink. "BLEHHHHH AT LEAST I LIKE SOMEONE!" replied Ricky as he stick his tongue out at Kaoru. "WELLL BLEHHHHHHHHHHHH AT LEAST THE PERSON I LIKE DOESN'T EVEN AVOID ME!" replied Kaoru with her tongue sticking out. "HA! You admit it you do like someone!" smirked Ricky as he pointed at Kaoru. "WAH? WHAT? No I don't! All the guys in my school sucks! Even you know that!" stated Kaoru as she blushed at the statement that her brother stated. "Whatever! But if you ever get a crush I'm sooo going to make fun of you for that!" smirked Ricky. "Whatever how would you know that I have a crush anyways!" replied Kaoru. "I'll just know." Grinned Ricky, "Whatever!" replied Kaoru with a disbelief tone and a face that says "I can't believe I'm related to this guy" look. Ricky then hold hispinky up again. "Okay Kaoru you pinky promise that if you get a crush you tell me everything happens then when I get Lightning as my girlfriend you can tease me about it okay!" grinned Ricky. Kaoru look at her older brother and just smiled with him "Okay! I promise but you can't tease me if I like someone kay?" smiled Kaoru, "Hmmmm fine I promise!" grinned Ricky as they linked pinky together to seal their deal, Ricky grinned at her while Kaoru just smiled. (Note: The bold and Italic is Kaoru narrating.) _**That was the day I last saw my older brother. Him and all of his random and strangeness I ever saw, with his random grin, his random personality. After that night I didn't notice that he got taken away but the Sanctum Soldiers. Snow, Serah, Lightning and I all had a disbelief look when we found out the next morning on the news. **_


End file.
